1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device, a control method for a game device, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A game in which a plurality of game characters move in a game space is known. For example, a soccer game in which a plurality of game characters representing soccer players move in a game space is known.
In such a soccer game as described above, for example, when there is a so-called open space (free space), a game character is controlled to move into the open space. However, heretofore, there have been cases where a user may feel that such actions (movements) of the game characters are not performed rationally. For example, there have been cases where a game character that is not suitable for movement into the open space is controlled to move into the open space when there is another game character that is suitable for movement into the open space. For example, there have been cases where “a game character that is suitable for movement into an open space having high importance is controlled to be moved into an open space having low importance, and a game character that is not suitable for movement into the open space having high importance is moved into the open space having high importance.”